


(Choke me) Till I Can't Breathe

by onlyafangurl



Category: ASTRO (Band), NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Astro - Freeform, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Development, Choking, Crime Fighting, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Doctor AU, Doctors, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fighting Kink, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, From Sex to Love, Gang Violence, Gay Sex, Grey's Anatomy References, Guns, Hate to Love, Humiliation kink, Jimin's a doctor / he's mc dreamy, Kidnapping, Kinky, Korean Characters, Love/Hate, Lucas Wong is a dom, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia NCT, NTC 127, NTC DREAM, Odaxelagnia, One Direction appear, Oral Sex, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, SuperM - Freeform, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Violence, Voice Kink, WayV - Freeform, a bit of korean language and culture, asianmafia, bts - Freeform, chinese mafia - Freeform, chinesemafia, daddy/little girl kink, doctorsandknifes, emergencyroom, gay couples, koreanmafia, mafiaboss!lucas, ntc, spanks
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyafangurl/pseuds/onlyafangurl
Summary: Tras haber trabajado como cirujana de emergencias para el Saint Clarie's Hospital, Rain Han regresa a Nueva York con un puesto de jefa del ala de emergencias en el Marie Memorial Hospital.Su vida está en un buen lugar, tiene el trabajo de su vida, su padre goza de buena salud y está compartiendo piso con su mejor amigo de toda la vida, Johnny y su novio, Taeyong.Entonces, ¿Qué podría salir mal? Dos palabras: Yukhei Wong.
Relationships: Jaehyun/ChaEunWoo, NakamotoYuta/DongSicheng, PersonajeOriginalFemenino/KimTaehyung, SuhJohnny/LeeTaeyong, WongLucas/PersonajeOriginalFemenino
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una fanfic, por lo mismo, todo lo que se narra a continuación es ficción. Los personajes son creación mía con una pisca de quienes son realmente cada uno de ellos. En ningún momento se pretende ofender a nadie, todo esto es para entretenimiento y está hecho con mucho cariño y aprecio a los artistas que aquí aparecen. 
> 
> Un super agradecimiento a la mejor beta reader, @rocketgurlx . Gracias por la paciencia, las largas llamadas y por todo el esfuerzo que pusiste conmigo para hacer la fanfic. 
> 
> Pueden escribirme a mi twitter @onlyafangurl si tienen alguna o algo parecido. Espero les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo.
> 
> Besos,
> 
> B x.

Nueva York seguía siendo una deliciosa mezcla de ruido y personas atrapadas en sus propios pensamientos. Los mismos edificios de vidrio se veían ahora más grandes, posiblemente no haberlos visto tan seguido como solía, pero seguían dándole la sensación jungla de cemento. 

La ciudad se sentía cálida, como en casa, como siempre. Canadá había sido bueno, había tenido la oportunidad de trabajar en el Saint Claire’s Hospital de la mano de cirujanos de emergencias expertos y había hecho tantas cirugías como le fue posible. Había aprendido muchísimo, pero siempre había sentido que faltaba ese algo, esa sensación de familiaridad que Nueva York le daba.

Quizás fuese porque aquí siempre estuvo lo que conocía como su familia o por el ajetreo y bullicio al que estaba acostumbrada, pero su pecho volvía a sentirse lleno y aquello era bueno. Ahora sería jefa del ala de emergencia en el Marie Memorial de Manhattan, un hospital con una hermosa y enorme sala de emergencias. 

“Definitivamente esto es algo que no extrañé” cuenta sonriente Rain. “A este paso llegaremos a casa para la cena.”

El cielo rojizo de la tarde y el tibio aire de verano eran tan familiares como el lento tráfico de las avenidas neoyorquinas. Los taxis amarillos se movían como hormigas presurosas entre las orillas de la carretera y la gente estiraba los brazos con prisa. 

“Esto es Nueva York nena, dos años en Canadá y olvidas como son las cosas” se burla Johnny mientras esquiva un par de autos.

“Oh, vamos. Déjame quejarme un poco, es de buen neoyorquino quejarse sobre las cosas.” Se burla Rain mientras baja las lunas de la camioneta, “se siente tan raro estar de vuelta”

“Solo te fuiste dos años”

“Sigue siendo mucho tiempo” explica ella “Canadá fue... lindo, pero no se sentía como un hogar, ¿sabes?”

“Obviamente. Yo no estaba en Canadá, así que entiendo lo que debiste sentir.”

“Tonto” se burla ella a la par que golpea suavemente su hombro derecho.

“Pero en serio, amo que estés de vuelta. No ha sido lo mismo sin ti. Beber con Mark no es tan divertido y definitivamente Taeyong y yo hemos extrañado tu compañía. Las palomitas de microondasestá dejando de ser bien.” Bromea.

“Wow, ¿solo por eso? Creí que dirías algo como mis chistes divertidos o las charlas de balcón de madrugada, ¿quizás mis consejos sobre tus malas decisiones?”

“Eso también, escucharlos en persona va a ser mejor que hacerlo por teléfono” se ríe. “Oh y los domingos en casa de mamá van a ser mejores. Tu padre está realmente feliz de tenerte aquí también, no ha dejado de hablar sobre ir a casa a verte tan pronto como pueda.”

“Gracias por cuidarlo, sé que no es tu deber, pero-”

“Somos familia Rain. Tú, tu padre, mis padres y Taeyong son familia, así que no lo hagas sonar como una obligación. Solo cuido a quienes quiero, ¿si?”

“Eres lo mejor que tengo John-John”

“Lo sé, soy increíble” dice Johnny sonriendo y enderezando los hombros. “¿Quieres pasar por _frozen yogurt_ antes de ir a casa?”

“Seguro” susurra Rain sonriente. 

“Genial, solo nada de decirle a Tae. Se supone que está intentando hacerte algo de _dakgangjeon_ y va a enloquecer si vamos por el postre antes de la cena.”

Rain solo ríe y deja que el aire golpee su piel. Ahora está en casa, quizás las cosas solo puedan salir mejor de ahora en adelante. 

* * *

Rain había descubierto su pasión por la medicina a los ocho, cuando su padre había llegado a casa con una cortada en la palma de su mano, en su intento por arreglar el ático de su casa. El primer instinto de Rain había sido mantenerse en calma, había mirado directamente al rostro de su padre y con voz tranquila le había pedido que se siente y que esperase por ella. 

Había corrido al baño a por el botiquín y con el rostro serio se empujó sobre la pequeña isla de madera que había en la cocina. Con cuidado y sin miedo había lavado la mano de su papá, para luego colocar un pedazo de gasa sobre su palma y terminar haciéndole un fuerte torniquete para detener el sangrado.

El hombre la vio orgulloso y confundido. Una niña tan pequeña como ella y con esas habilidades era algo extraño, pero Rain se había enfrentado a cosas que una niña pequeña no debería.

Ella y su padre habían perdido mucho en muy poco tiempo. Primero a su hermano mayor, Minho, en manos de un accidente de autos y luego a su madre, por la depresión y el cáncer. Así que eran ellos dos contra el mundo.

La familia de Johnny había ayudado muchísimo. Los padres de ambos habían llegado de Corea a buscar nuevas oportunidades en Estados Unidos. En el camino, su padre, Don-hyun; había conocido a su madre. La historia de cómo sus padres se conocieron era una que Rain siempre pedía oír, amaba la luz en los ojos de ambos y el amor con el que se dirigían al otro. 

_“Fue amor a primera vista”_ le había contado. _“Tu madre era como un ángel en mitad del parque y el sol le daba tan suavemente que por un segundo pensé que estaba en el cielo. Así que no pude evitar acercarme y tratar de invitarla a salir, lo cual por alguna extraña razón, ella aceptó.”_

_“Tu padre era encantador”_ había agregado su madre mientras la arropaba. _“Él era tan guapo y estaba usando un traje precioso. Recuerdo haberlo notado mientras trotaba, yo estaba sudada, roja y despeinada”_ , ella soltó una risilla suave ante el recuerdo y miró a su esposo con ojos melancólicos. _“Cuando me saludó, sentí que mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo y que luego volvió a latir de la forma correcta. Como si todo...”_

_“Encajara”_ había concluido él.

Aquella había sido de las últimas noches de felicidad completa, nadie podía haber anticipado lo siguiente, pero al menos los bellos recuerdos como aquel llenaban el corazón de la muchacha.

* * *

“Vamos Rain, dile a los chicos que Canadá es mejor que América” dice Mark con tono burlón mientras sirve algo de pollo en su plato. 

“Mark, cierra la boca y pásame el pollo” se queja Ten. “Juro que si sigues hablando de Canadá-”

“¿Podemos no aburrir a Rain? No la hemos visto en dos años y ustedes dos están peleando en mi mesa” se queja Taeyong. “Compórtense”

“El pollo está delicioso, Tae.” Agradece Rain, “muchas gracias por esto y a todos, por estar aquí.”

“No es nada. Johnny, Tae y Jaehyun siempre te mencionan cuando salimos así que es lindo conocerte al fin” menciona Eun Woo. “Bienvenida a casa otra vez, Rain.”

“¿De dónde sacaste a alguien tan lindo, Jae? Dios es tan guapo, ¿cómo lo hiciste?” se burla Rain.

“En realidad…” agrega Jaehyun, “Taeyong insistió en que debía salir con uno de los chicos de la agencia que acababa de llegar de Corea. No estaba seguro-”

“Hasta que Johnny y yo lo engañamos para que venga a cenar un día” agrega Tae “fue una especie de cita a ciegas.”

“Jae fue encantador” agrega Eun Woo, “Algo tímido, pero creo que fue lindo”

“Dios, necesito conseguir una novia” agrega Mark, mientras lleva la copa a sus labios y bebe un trago. “Rain al menos está aquí, porque ser el único soltero aquí ha sido un maldito dolor en el trasero.”

“Oh, vamos Marky, no ha sido tan malo” pregunta Johnny divertido. 

“¿No ha sido tan malo? El mes pasado dijiste que vinieramos a ver una película y tomar cervezas. ¿Sabes cómo terminó todo Rain? Los cuatro haciendo cucharita y besándose en la sala, conmigo en medio. Puede que Eun Woo tenga cara de inocente pero he visto su mano en lugares en los que preferiría no haberlo hecho.” termina de contar Mark indignado. 

En la mesa todos ríen y Jaehyun estira su mano para palmear el muslo de su chico. Johnny agrega vino a las copas vacías y Rain sonríe, quizás por que va por su tercera copa de vino o porque al fin, está de regreso en casa.

“¿Mañana a qué hora irás al hospital?” pregunta Mark cambiando de tema. “Oí que tienes que ir a presentarte y conocer el lugar, ¿verdad?”

“Oh, sí. Se supone que debo estar allá a las diez de la mañana” contesta Rain dejando la copa en la mesa. “Tengo que ir a recoger un par de uniformes y ver la sala de emergencias en persona” termina dando saltitos.

“Puedo pasar por tí, yo no entro hasta las once” agrega Mark.

“Eso sería genial, sí” 

“¿Emocionada por ser la jefa de emergencias?” pregunta Jaehyun. “El Marie Memorial tiene salas muy lindas y su café es excelente.”

“Sí. Sé que soy joven y que la responsabilidad es grande, pero amo las operaciones. He estado sin abrir personas cinco días y solo pensar en el quirófano me emociona.”

“Parece que Mark no es el único que necesita pareja” agrega Taeyong. “¿Sabes? Creo que…”

“Oh no, no, no. Yo no quiero hombres de ese tipo en mi vida. Estoy casada con la medicina, ¿lo recuerdas?” 

“No estoy diciendo que tengas que ser novia de alguien Rain,” explica Taeyong “solo digo que puede que necesites con quien desfogar el estrés y, creo que conozco a alguien que puede ayudarte con eso.”

“Creo que Rain es bastante grande para conseguir con quien tener sexo, cariño” señala Johnny. 

“Gracias papi” se burla Rain.

“Kai es lindo” agrega Eun Woo. “Es modelo, deberías conocerlo, no pierdes nada”

“¿El chico de cabello naranja?” pregunta Jaehyun.

“No, ahora lo tiene platinado. Se ve realmente bien, es amigo mío, podría presentártelo si quieres” 

“Kai es sexy, tiene lindos labios y sabe bailar.” Guiña Taeyong. 

“Lo… tendré en mente” agradece Rain. “Ahora, necesito más vino y a ustedes terminando de ponerme al día, ¿okay?” 

“Oh, yo sé.” salta Jaehyun, “La semana pasada fuimos a este lugar oscuro, se supone que es un lugar donde se imita la sensación de ceguera y Mark-”

“Oh, Dios, superemos eso, ¿sí?” 

La sugerencia es ignorada, porque segundos más tarde, Johnny está contando cómo es que Mark se había sentado en la mesa equivocada luego de regresar del baño y había terminado contándole a una completa extraña sobre sus problemas intestinales en lugar de a los chicos.

* * *

“Maldita sea Wang, ¿dónde mierda estás?” pregunta con respiración entrecortada a través de los altavoces de la camioneta.

“A tu izquierda, ¿ban celeste? Soy yo” responde Jackson . “¿Tienes el dinero?”

“¿Estaría aquí si no lo tuviese?” responde. “En la siguiente parada, hazle la señal a Yuta. Me iré por la izquierda, tienes diez minutos para alcanzarme, ¿me oyes?”

“Fuerte y claro, Wong” responde finalizando la llamada.

La adrenalina aún sigue en su cuerpo, puede sentir sus latidos pulsantes en sus orejas y se siente como lo mejor del mundo. 

Dándole una rápida mirada por el retrovisor, ve como la ban celeste se interpone entre la Jeep negra que lo está siguiendo. Jackson enciende la intermitente izquierda y gira a la derecha, obligando a los de detrás suyo a frenar en seco, presiona la bocina con fuerza y Lucas sabe que es hora. 

Presiona con fuerza el acelerador y esquiva con demasiada confianza los autos que se le atraviesan. Un desfile de bocinazos lo escoltan un par de metros más allá, hasta que en la intersección izquierda desaparece y una camioneta idéntica pasa a reemplazarlo. 

Sin desacelerar, llega a un almacén vacío y oscuro. Estaciona el auto y baja del mismo con rapidez.

“Hay dos maletas para cada uno Tae” explica mientras abre una de las puertas traseras. “Si te detienen, tienes mil para sobornos, nos vemos en casa.” explica Lucas al aire.

“¿Si llego antes invitas la cena?” responde en la oscuridad.

“Taehyung, iremos en moto, ¿en verdad quieres apostar conmigo?” pregunta con sorna ajustando las maletas al asiento.

“Entiendo que tengas miedo Wong, puedes decirme que no y lo entendería” se burla Tae.

“Bien.” dice sonriente Lucas, con un movimiento suave y casi familiar enciende la moto y acelera. “El último en llegar le invita la cena al equipo, espero estes listo para gastar dinero Tae.”

Se burla y, a la par, ambos arrancan y se pierden en la oscuridad de la madrugada.


	2. Chapter 2

“Apaguen la luz” se queja Rain hundiendo su rostro en la almohada. “Me queda media hora de descanso todavía.”

“¡Rain!” exclama Ivy, “¡Feliz cien días en el Marie Memorial!” exclama con entusiasmo. “Jimin y yo te hemos traído-”

“Ivy, creo que deberíamos dejarla descansar, ha salido de una cirugía de tres horas y-”

“Pero hice que Taehyung traiga su pastel favorito, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer con esto?” se queja.

“¿Es chocolate con relleno de nutella?” pregunta Rain con voz ahogada.

“Tiene cobertura de avellanas y  _ macarons  _ de fresa” la voz de Ivy es saltona y alegre.

“Jimin, trae tres tenedores. Creo que ya no estoy tan cansada.” dice Rain levantándose de la cama.

“Oh, los tengo justo aquí y también tu jugo de fresas favorito.” Explica él sonriente.

“Eres un ángel Jimin” menciona ella bajando de la cama y cayendo en los brazos del chico de cabello gris. “Amo este color, me gusta más que el rubio” comenta apretandolo en un abrazo.

“Hey, yo conseguí el pastel, también quiero uno” se queja Ivy.

Rain ríe y abre los brazos para darle espacio a que la muchacha de largo cabello oscuro se una al grupo. “Gracias por esto, me hace sentir como en casa.”

“No hay de qué” agrega Ivy. “¿Ya podemos comer pastel? He esperado desde anoche para comer pastel.” Se queja haciendo un puchero.

“Podemos ir a la sala de enfermeras. Sé que es el cumpleaños de Sasha y todas han ido a comer” 

“Genial, ahí siempre huele a flores” agrega Ivy “y tienen este sillón que hace masajes”

“Oh, ¿el que vibra tanto que te hace hablar gracioso?” pregunta Rain.

“El último en llegar paga el masaje de los demás” grita Jimin mientras deja la habitación corriendo y riendo.

El Marie Memorial era mejor de lo que Rain había creído. Como Mark y ella habían quedado, este la había ido a recoger para darle un pequeño tour el primer día. El hospital era increíble.

Más grande que el Saint Claire’s, este hospital tenía un piso entero dedicado a emergencias. Como jefa de área y cirujana general, Rain encontraba a su piso como una especie de cielo personal. Habían casos extraños, como adultos con cosas atoradas en sus cuerpos, niños con heridas por travesuras y emergencias reales. Su caso favorito hasta ahora había sido atender tres veces en una semana a una chica con la aguja de su máquina de coser atorada en la mano.

Pero sin duda, la mejor parte de trabajar en el Marie Memorial era la gente que la rodeaba. Mark y ella habían sido amigos desde la facultad de medicina. Habían compartido los mejores siete años de su vida al lado del chico de sonrisa tierna y trabajar con él era increíble. Ambos habían mejorado y crecido tanto que a veces era extraño notar hasta donde ambos habían llegado. Aunque Mark trabajaba en plástica, su trabajo iba más allá de los implantes. El chico se había convertido en uno de los pocos doctores de Estado Unidos en hacer trasplantes y cirugías de reconstrucción con acabados casi perfectos. 

Ivy, su cardióloga favorita, era sin duda su nueva mejor amiga. La muchacha era linda, suave y amaba la cirugía casi tanto como ella. Casi, porque algo que posiblemente amaba a la par de la cardiología era a su novio Taehyung. El chico era guapo e intimidante, casi lo opuesto a lo suave y pastel que Ivy podría llegar a ser. 

Su ligero bronceado, su cabello oscuro y su afán por usar solo ropa negra era algo que despertaba mucha curiosidad en Rain. No hablaba mucho, pero era bueno con Ivy y, aunque todo él gritaba peligro, el muchacho se veía lo suficientemente inocente para no encender la alarma en la cabeza de Rain. Eso y que básicamente él había comprado su amor. 

Cada vez que el chico aparecía para recoger o dejar a Ivy, traía consigo café y pastelitos en una bolsa de papel. Se lo entregaba con leve asentimiento de cabeza y un casual “Doctora R.” y luego procedía a besar la frente de su amiga. Los días que se sentía hablador, Taehyung soltaba una risita sarcástica y algún comentario suelto o preguntas extrañas como “entonces si me dispara, ¿no saco la bala? Solo la dejo y hago un torniquete, ¿verdad?” Jimin era el que solía responderle y enseñarle técnicas básicas de primeros auxilios. Preguntas extrañas que por alguna razón iban con el aura de peligro del muchacho. 

Y luego estaba el dulce y lindo Jimin. El hombre era lo más cercano a la perfección. Cirujano pediatra y neonatólogo, tenía al mundo comiendo literalmente de su palma. Literalmente. Jimin era encantador, sabía como llegar a las personas y la forma en la que trataba a los niños era tierna y conmovedora. Era el favorito de las enfermeras, nunca llegaba tarde y era lo suficientemente sexy como para hacer que Rain lo mire un poco más de lo normal. 

Jimin era la dualidad hecha persona. Con un rostro redondo y angelical, el muchacho tenía un cuerpo firme, tatuajes y conducía una Harley. Incluso Taehyung parecía no poder resistírsele. 

“Salgo a las siete hoy” dice Jimin, irrumpiendo los pensamientos de Rain. “¿Vamos al bar de Joe después de nuestro turno?”

“Lo siento, Taehyung y yo iremos a cenar. Prometió llevarme a un lugar lindo hoy” responde Ivy mientras toma su celular de la mesa.

“¿Qué hay de ti Rainy-rain?” pregunta Jimin “Aun me debes tres shots de tequila de la vez que te fuiste temprano.”

“Lo siento, hoy no puedo. Quedé en ir a cenar con papá.” explica.

“No hay problema. Quizás la próxima.” dice Jimin con una sonrisa suave, “Al final seremos Mark y yo, supongo.”

* * *

Las dalias rojas habían florecido preciosas al lado de las margaritas. Lucas estaba orgulloso. 

Para ser un hombre tan rudo y muchas veces imprudente, Lucas Wong había aprendido a tener paciencia a través de la jardinería. Su abuela le había enseñado el arte de cuidar la naturaleza cuando era pequeño y su madre había reforzado esa idea. Él y su madre habían pasado largos veranos en China cuidando las plantas que adornaban su casa en ese momento. 

‘ _ La jardinería te enseña a dar amor y a ser paciente, Yukhei. En la vida necesitarás de ambos para poder ser un buen hombre.’  _ Su madre había repetido aquello tantas veces que él lo tenía grabado en alguna parte de su mente. Lo irónico era que él no era un buen hombre, lo había dejado de ser hace mucho. 

“Eh, ¿Lucas?” interrumpe la voz de Jackson.

“No ahora Wang. Estoy plantando geranios y si me pones de mal humor no los plantaré bien y tendré que golpearte.” responde sin siquiera verlo. “Vete”

“Lucas” insiste Jackson. “Tu padre te necesita en unos asuntos y es mejor hablarlo de una vez.”

“Mierda” dice regresando las plantas a su lugar. “Mañana será pequeñas, hoy no es un buen día.”

“No puedo creer que seas el loco de las flores” se burla Jackson. 

“Vamos a ver si sigues burlándote cuando te parta la cara Wang” amenaza Lucas. “Deja de decir tonterías y explícame lo que mi padre necesita” exige Lucas poniéndose de pie y quitándose los guantes de las manos. 

El sol del día es fuerte, Lucas limpia el sudor de su frente con su antebrazo mientras escucha a Jackson detallarle la misión.

“Namjoon sigue sin pagarnos lo que nos debe, así que Kun lo ha estado siguiendo” Jackson suelta una risita burlona antes de continuar. “El infeliz ha estado yendo al club y gastando  _ nuestro  _ dinero”

“¿Cuánto nos debe?” pregunta Lucas mientras bebe agua de la botella de lata plateada que tiene al lado.

“Como doscientos cincuenta mil dólares. Taehyung tiene la cantidad exacta.”

Lucas asiente, sus manos reposan en sus caderas un segundo y luego las junta en un aplauso suave. “Taehyung, tú y yo iremos mañana. Avisenle a Chenle que iremos y que necesitamos que nos avise cuando Namjoon llegue”

“Como digas” asiente Jackson.

“Han hecho pollo gong bao, ¿quieres quedarte a almorzar? Podemos ir al gimnasio luego y entrenar un poco. Prometo no golpearte mucho”

“Como si pudieras Wong.” se burla Jackson.

* * *

El lugar es bonito. Las mesas de madera oscura están cubiertas por suaves manteles blancos y copas relucientes. La luz es cálida y brillante, sin llegar a ser fastidiosa y el ambiente es tranquilo. 

Un jovencito en traje azul oscuro dirige a Rain y su padre, Donhyun, a su mesa. El hombre acomoda la silla de su hija y luego se sienta frente a ella con una cálida sonrisa y ojos que la acompañan.

“Me siento fuera de lugar usando solo jeans y una camisa” comenta con una suave risa. 

“Oh, vamos,  _ appa.  _ Te ves increíble, el blanco acentúa el plateado de tus canas” comenta riendo Rain.

El hombre ríe y niega con la cabeza ante la pequeña broma. “Extrañaba tenerte cerca. Me gusta que estés aquí y poder salir a cenar contigo. No me gusta tener a mi niña lejos.”

“Yo también amo estar cerca. Canadá congelaba mi trasero y ustedes no estaban allá. La clínica era buena pero siento que no terminaba de acomodarme.”

“Bueno, al menos trabajar allá te sirvió de experiencia para conseguir tu puesto de ahora. Lo cual, me lleva a preguntar, ¿cómo te está yendo en el nuevo lugar?”

“Oh, ah. Bien” explica ella. “Los turnos son algo duros, pero me encanta, salvo vidas todos los días y me traen café.”

“¿Te están tratando bien?”

“Mejor que bien, me han dado todo el piso de emergencias y a veces otros cirujanos me invitan a sus operaciones. Oh, el otro día estuve en un trasplante de corazón a un niño de trece años. Jimin, Ivy y yo estábamos estresados, porque se complicó cuando se le bajó la presión arterial.”

“Eso suena peligroso, ¿todo terminó bien?” 

“Oh, sí. Ivy hizo y yo cosimos los vasos con rapidez. Todo salió perfecto”

“Eso es genial, estoy orgulloso de ti Rain.”

“Gracias, papá”

“¿Y qué hay de tu vida personal, cariño?” pregunta el hombre con una sonrisa. “¿Una amiga o amigo que deba conocer? Sé que ustedes los jóvenes no llaman a sus novios como tal, así que puedo entender-”

“Oh, Dios, papá, no” lo calla Rain. “No tengo novio  _ o novia. _ Las chicas del hospital son lindas, pero no son mi tipo”

“Oh, es bueno saberlo, pero sabes que no tendría problemas con que salgas con una chica, ¿verdad?”

“Lo sé  _ appa _ , lo sé.” Las mejillas de Rain se encienden mientras habla. “No estoy viendo a nadie, no tengo tiempo y sabes que-”

“Estás casada con la medicina. Lo sé cariño, pero, ¿no crees que va siendo tiempo de que te des la oportunidad de conocer a alguien? Eres joven, hermosa y una profesional; cualquier persona en el mundo quisiera salir contigo. Necesitas dejar de tener miedo a querer a alguien, sé que Minho y tu madre se fueron antes de tiempo, pero no por eso debes tener miedo a amar a alguien. La vida es una sola, trabajar es bueno, llena el alma, pero no llena el corazón.”

“ _ Appa… _ ”

“Además, no me estoy haciendo más joven y sabes que siempre quise tener nietos.”

“Taeyong y Johnny siempre pueden adoptar, ambos te quieren como un padre.”

“Lo sé y soy feliz con eso y sabiendo que algún día tendré lindos nietos; pero me gustaría tener a alguien de mi apellido.”

“Hola, mi nombre es Liam, bienvenidos a  _ Velucci _ . El especial de hoy es la pasta alfredo con pavo y la lasaña de hongos. ¿Ya saben qué van a ordenar?”

* * *

Cuando Taehyung dijo un lugar bonito, Ivy imaginó Olive Garden. Con Tae como su novio, había aprendido que sus definiciones de palabras eran bastante diferentes en ocasiones. Si él decía algo tranquilo, Ivy habría pensado en una noche de películas y cocinar en el departamento que compartían. Taehyung sin embargo, habría pensado en algo para llevar y hacer que Ivy lo vea arreglar su moto un par de horas. Si Tae decía elegante, lo que realmente quería decir es que no usaría alguna casaca de jean o de cuero de su armario, quizás y con algo de suerte usaría camisa.

Su excusa era siempre la misma. “Uso traje en el trabajo todos los días, quiero usar jeans y camisetas el resto del día” Lo extraño era que Ivy jamás lo había visto usar ninguno de los trajes de diseñador que descansaban en el armario. Tampoco entendía como es que Tae llegaba a veces con raspones y los nudillos morados, o como desaparecía días enteros sin más aviso que un mensaje de texto.

Tampoco se explicaba de dónde sacaba el dinero para muchas cosas. Como por ejemplo, los regalos caros que solía hacerle, pagar el piso en pleno Central Park, los Rolex que descansaban en el closet o la enorme Jeep negra que compartían en el garaje de su edificio.

“Trabajo con los Wong, soy una especie de guardaespaldas para ellos.” Es lo más que había obtenido una vez. El resto de veces eran excusas bobas que Ivy solo aceptaba creer porque amaba a Taehyung y realmente esperaba saber de su movida cuando él quisiera contarla. 

El resto de cosas eran buenas. Taehyung cocinaba si ella llegaba tarde a casa y siempre la recogía o la dejaba en el trabajo, nunca se había olvidado un aniversario y si caía enferma, él cuidaba de ella. Si le dolían los pies o la espalda, las manos de Taehyung hacían maravillas. Pero la cereza del pastel era el sexo. 

El sexo con Tae era increíble. Él se volvía sensual y oscuro, hacía que las piernas de Ivy temblaran y que su mente no pueda hacer más que sentirlo. Si todo iba tan bien, ¿por qué razón arruinarlo con preguntas innecesarias?

“Esto es… bonito-bonito” menciona Ivy mientras Taehyung acomoda su silla. “Gracias”

“El otro día vimos esa película, donde comían en un lugar como este y dijiste algo sobre querer tener una cita elegante. Así que hice mi tarea y encontré este lugar.”

“Es hermoso Tae y no puedo creer que estés casi usando un traje. Esa camisa negra hace que te veas increíble, Dios, eres tan guapo.” Dice Ivy con tono emocionado. 

“Tú te ves hermosa, siempre te ves hermosa.” menciona Taehyung estirando su mano sobre la mesa. “Verte así de emocionada hace que quiera traerte a más lugares como este.”

“Tal vez, podemos hacerlo cada tanto. Me gusta mucho verte arreglar tu Harley y lleno de aceite, es sexy.”

“Oh, entonces solo me quieres por como me veo. Pensé que era porque era genial y muy interesante”

“También” dice Ivy siguiéndole el juego. “Quiero decir, es gracioso cómo sabes mucho sobre todo y como conoces personas en cada lugar al que vamos, pero tus brazos y tu espalda me gustan más. Eres lindo y yo lista, somos la pareja perfecta, ¿verdad, cariño?” termina con una risilla.

“Mi pequeña doctora. ¿Qué tal todo hoy? ¿Llegó el trasplante de Matthew?”

La conversación toma rumbo sobre el trabajo de Ivy y su día. Taehyung ama escucharla hablar sobre medicina y ver cómo sus pequeños ojos café se encienden brillantes cuando habla sobre cosas que ama. Ivy es como su lugar seguro, porque sabe que pase lo que pase, puede llegar a casa y ella tendrá mil cosas que contarle para distraerlo. Habrá comida y una cama caliente y alguien que lo besará cada noche y que lo despertará con alguna absurda canción de Abba y café demasiado dulce. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Cariño, es solo un poco de fiebre, no deberíamos molestar a Rain con esto” se queja Eun Woo. “Una siesta y estaré mejor.”

Jaehyun niega con la cabeza mientras acaricia el suave y brillante cabello negro del chico de mejillas rosadas que descansa en la camilla. “Cariño, has estado con calentura dos días, solo aguantas algo de sopa y ahora estas con fiebre.”

“Y, atenderte no es molestia alguna Eun Woo. Soy doctora, este es mi piso y tú eres un paciente. Es de rutina.” Explica Rain, mientras revisa los registros médicos. “Treinta y nueve de fiebre es algo más allá de lo normal, pero no es nada grave, Jaehyun dice que no has podido tolerar los sólidos, ¿verdad?” pregunta y ambos asienten. “Vale, creo que esto es una infección estomacal mal tratada.”

“Te lo dije” menciona Jaehyun. “El té no es la cura para todo cariño.”

“Por ahora solo caldos está perfecto, hasta que tu estómago se regule. Te daré unas pastillas para la infección y para la fiebre. El enfermero Jungkook te pondrá algo de suero porque tienes señales leves de deshidratación, pero luego podrán irse. No hay de qué preocuparse.” 

“Gracias Rain” dice Eun Woo con una suave sonrisa. 

“Pero si son Romeo y Romeo, ¿qué los trae aquí tortolitos? ¿Jaehyun al fin va a dejarme quitarle el feo lunar de su espalda?” saluda Mark irrumpiendo la conversación.

“Su lunar no es feo Mark, es adorable y no va a quitarselo jamás.” señala Eun Woo.

“También es bueno verte, Mark. ¿No deberías estar buscando implantes o algo así?” pregunta Jaehyun.

“No realmente, escuché que ustedes estaban aquí y retrasé una consulta.” Explica, “es bueno verlos. ¿Pasó algo?”

“Eun Woo tiene una leve infección estomacal, solo eso.” dice Rain encogiéndose de hombros. 

“¿Volviste a comer en ese lugar de ramen? Te dije que no usaba fideos frescos” señala Mark.

“Estaba de camino a casa y Taeyong los comió también” se excusa. “Y él no se enfermó.”

“Taeyong come lo que sea” se ríe Rain. “Deberías dejar de ir a ese lugar sí te enfermas, no es sano estar mal tan seguido.”

“Prometemos jamás volver a ir allí, ¿verdad, amor?” menciona Jaehyun con mirada de reproche. “Si quieres ramen, puedo hacértelo en casa” finaliza besando la frente del chico.

“Iug. Esa es mi señal de salida” se despide Mark. “Avísanos cuando mejores y quedamos para almorzar. Voy a recibir un bono por ser increíble, así que yo invito” dice chocando los puños con el resto de personas que rodean la camilla. 

“¿Podemos por favor escoger un restaurante caro y hacerlo gastar el bono en nosotros?” pide Jaehyun a Rain y Eun Woo cuano Mark está lo suficientemente lejos. 

“Sin dudarlo, le diré a Taeyon que busque lugares.” Menciona Rain, mientras firma los papeles de registro de Eun Woo.

* * *

El resto del día es tranquilo. Rain solo atiende un par de casos de apendicitis y colecistectomías laparoscópicas, un par de quemaduras de tercer grado de dos bomberos y una herida de bala a un policía. 

El ajetreo del hospital es la escena favorita de Rain. Pacientes yendo y viniendo, cirugías por hacer y cirugías que ver. Beber tazas incontables de café, entrenar internos y hasta asustarlos un poco, es divertido y se siente bien.

Para Rain, la medicina es lo principal. Lo que la hace querer despertar cada mañana y querer comerse al mundo. Salvar vidas es para lo que es buena y lo que ama. Saber que puede hacer que las personas regresen a casa y puedan estar con sus seres queridos es indescriptible. El rostro de sus pacientes cuando les anuncia que puede irse y que todo salió sin complicaciones es el mejor regalo que puede recibir y compartir. Porque dentro de ella, Rain sabe que es lo que hubiese querido para su familia.

Porque si Minho hubiese sido tratado a tiempo, hubiera vivido; porque si el cáncer de su madre hubiera sido detectado a tiempo, ella la habría visto ir a la escuela de medicina y graduarse. 

El sonido de un mensaje de texto revienta la burbuja de Rain. Es de Johnny.

_ John John: Estoy afuera. _

“Hey, ¿Binnie?” dice Rain a uno de sus internos, “debo salir un segundo. La cama cuatro necesita toma de temperaturas y dile a tus otros dos compañeros que necesito a uno en la clínica y a otro sacando pústulas esta semana. Has tenido un buen día así que te dejo elegir a quien le encargas cada tarea.” 

Moon Bin sonríe y asiente alegre, Rain alborota el cabello del chico y sale de la sala de emergencias hacia la entrada principal del hospital.

Afuera es cálido y la noche cae tranquila, la gente transita con calma y es tan poco que hace que Rain revise su reloj. Son las diez de la noche, ha perdido la noción completa del día.

“¡Jsuh!” grita Rain cuando nota a Johnny de pie cerca a la entrada. 

La muchacha salta a los brazos de su mejor amigo y él la atrapa sin inmutarse.

“Rainy-rain” saluda de regreso. “¿Qué tal tu día?”

“Tranquilo. Jehyung y Eun woo estuvieron aquí. Oh y Mark dijo que nos llevaría a comer, así que Taeyong tiene que buscar a donde ir” cuenta sonriente. “Amm, también bebí mucho café y abrí personas, lo usual.”

“Tienes que dejar de decir ‘abrí personas’, Rain. Suena a psicópata.” dice Johnny entre risas. “Le diré a Taeyon que elija un lugar caro, Mark va odiarnos.” Se burla.

“Lo sé, amo la idea. Los chicos y yo dijimos lo mismo”

Un ligero ‘beep,beep’ en la cadera de Rain. Es un mensaje de Jimin,  _ ‘apendicitis infantil. tercer piso, diez minutos. emergencia’.  _

“Mierda” se queja. “Debo irme, Jimin dice que hay una apendicitis infantil y me necesita, ¿para que querías verme?” explica con tono de disculpa.

“Eh, Taeyong mencionó que regresarías de madrugada hoy, así que me envió café y un par de sandwiches para tí. También quise dejarte las llaves del auto, para que no tengas que tomar taxi o un autobús.”

“Oh, Dios, los amo chicos” Rain toma la pequeña lonchera negra que Johnny le ofrece y abraza al muchacho. “¿Los veo mañana en el desayuno?”

“Seguro, ten un buen turno y come, ¿sí?” dice Johnny apretandola un poco más. “Ahora ve y opera al niño.”

“Te amo, adiós, Jsuh.”

“Adiós nena” se despide.

Rain corre de regreso al hospital. Toma el ascensor a la planta tres y Moon Bin la está esperando ya.

“El doctor Park la espera en la sala de operaciones. Es un niño de cuatro años, tiene reventado el apéndice y hay posible infección interna. Acaba de llegar al hospital con sus padres, dicen que es alérgico a los aines, también tiene problemas cardiovasculares así que la doctora James está en camino por si hay alguna complicación.” explica Binnie con rapidez.

“Genial, me acompañas a cirugía” ordena, “que alguien guarde esto en la sala de doctores. Te veo en cinco minutos, si tardas más, elegiré a otro interno.”

“En seguida doctora Han.”

Rain abre la puerta de la sala, Jimin ya está secando sus manos cuando ella empieza a frotar las suyas con jabón quirúrgico.

“¿Lista doctora Han?” pregunta Jimin mientras una enfermera le ata una bata de gasa morado pastel.

“Lista doctor Park.” responde con una sonrisa voraz.

* * *

El Ko Ko Bop Club era sin duda el negocio favorito de Lucas. La cuna de sus placeres más básicos estaba ahí después de todo. Mujeres y hombres preciosos en elegantes trajes de latex o seda dando shows de baile espectaculares, alcohol del mejor tipo, dinero y mesas de apuestas; eran todo lo que el lugar tenía. 

Las paredes de un elegante terciopelo negro y delicados toques dorados, las suaves luces amarillas y la música de fondo hacían del ambiente una experiencia sensorial deliciosa. Hombres elegantes en trajes caros y mujeres en entallados vestidos, siempre habitaban el lugar. El Ko Ko Bop era siempre un buen lugar para hacer negocios y para Lucas, un buen lugar donde encontrar amantes de una noche.

El magnetismo y encanto que poseía sobre las demás personas era innegable. Lucas y todo el mundo sabían lo atractivo y letal que era, una combinación que le servía en la cama y en los negocios. 

“Chenle dice que-” intenta explicar Taehyung.

“Tranquilo Tete. Ya que estamos aquí podemos disfrutar el show un rato, ¿no lo crees, Jackson?” invita Lucas.

“Yo no me siento-” 

“Vamos Taehyung, es solo un show de baile. Sé que tu novia se quedó con tus pelotas en casa.” Se burla Jackson, “un trago, luego patearemos el trasero de Namjoon y luego puedes ir a casa y follar a tu doctora. Sencillo”

Taehyung pone los ojos en blanco y sin insistir más, sigue a Lucas a su mesa. Jackson apoya el brazo sobre él con confianza y levanta los dedos, su señal para pedir una ronda de tragos a la mesa.

La mesa está ubicada frente a un escenario de madera oscura, un tubo de brillante color plateado es apenas iluminado por una luz blanca en el centro. De las paredes la suave voz de The Weeknd llena el lugar, la única luz se apaga y todo queda a oscuras cuando los tres hombres terminan de sentarse. 

Cuando la luz vuelve a encenderse, una mujer de piernas largas y morenas aparece usando un traje de gasa blanca que contrasta con su suave piel. El traje apenas cubre su cuerpo y cae en cascada desde sus caderas hasta el suelo. Con una flexibilidad sorprendente, la misma muchacha sube por el tubo y deja que su cuerpo caiga con gracia. 

Sus movimientos son suaves y salvajes, la bailarina mueve sus caderas en ondas tan eróticas que provoca en los presentes suaves escalofríos. Es engatusante.

Sin embargo, aquellos movimientos hacen que Lucas piense en…

“Señor, Namjoon acaba de subir a una de las salas privadas.” le irrumpe Chenle de pronto. “Sandra, Lara y Jennie están con él y también tiene a cuatro de sus hombres en el salón”

“¿Taehyung?” llama Lucas. 

“Sus hombres tienen unas Para Ordnance calibre veinticinco” explica Taehyung.

“Sugiero usar las Sig Sauer calibre nueve con silenciador. Es limpio, rápido y no hay ruido” sugiere Jackson.

“Perfecto. A mi señal reducen a sus hombres y disparan si es necesario” ordena Lucas.

* * *

La sala privada de Namjoon es de papel tapiz negro y espejos en los lados y en el techo. Un sillón de terciopelo a juego cubre el centro y una barra con una botella de ron cubano de colección son las únicas cosas que llenan el lugar. 

Hay un hombre trajeado en casa esquina de la habitación, mientras que las chicas bailan y frotan sus cuerpos entre sí, Namjoon las observa mientras da un largo trago de ron.

“Lana, linda, ven aquí” llama el hombre a la chica de cabello rubio y caderas anchas. “¿Cómo ha estado mi chica favorita?” 

Lana suelta una risilla tonta y coqueta mientras se coloca entre las piernas del hombre.

“Por qué no te quitas esto para papi, ¿eh?” cuestiona mientras una de sus manos sube por entre los muslos de ellas. “Sabes lo mucho que disfruto verte desnuda, tienes un cuerpo-”

La puerta se abre y Chenle, Taehyung y Jackson entran a la habitación con confianza y despreocupación. Los hombres de Namjoon se mueven, pero el hombre del centro les señala que no es necesario con un movimiento de manos rápido.

“Lucas Wong, mi muchacho favorito” saluda Namjoon cuando Lucas entra. “¿Viniste a unirte?” pregunta y jala a Lana entre sus piernas.

“No esta vez, Nam. El… placer no es lo que me trae hoy aquí” explica Lucas.

A su espalda, Chenle cierra la puerta tras él y se coloca justo detrás de Lucas. Jackson y Taehyung cubren los laterales del más joven de los Wong.

“Abel, ¿por qué no le sirves un trago de ron a Lucas?” ordena Namjoon. “Si no es el placer, ¿que trae al más joven de los Wong a verme?” pregunta divertido.

Lucas suelta una risa incrédula, su pulgar acaricia su labio inferior, haciendo que las otras dos chicas suelten una risilla boba. Lucas le responde con un guiño rápido y leve asentimiento de cabeza.

“Verás” dice paseándose por la habitación. “Mi padre es un hombre impaciente y me temo que tú has agotado todas tus opciones. Me temo que esta visita es una cobranza.” explica.

Namjoon sonríe amargamente, su agarre en la cintura de Lana se aprieta y Lucas puede leer el miedo en los ojos de la muchacha. “Tu padre y yo acordamos que el dinero sería entregado apenas reciba los frutos, cosa que aún no sucede.”

“Oh, pero sé que eso no es verdad” dice Lucas con tono condescendiente. “Ha llegado a mis oídos que tú, mi querido Namjoon, recibiste la paga del dinero que pediste. Lo cual no es solo una falta a tu palabra, sino que también es un insulto a mí y mi familia, ¿verdad Jackson?”

“Sin duda alguna, señor Wong” concuerda este.

“Necesito el dinero Namjoon. Ahora” exige Lucas con voz dura. 

Los ojos de Namjoon se ajustan y clavan en Lucas, su sonrisa cae y, sin que este pueda advertirlo, los hombres de Namjoon están sobre los suyos.

Uno de los gorilas de Namjoon tiene a Chenle en una pelea a puño limpio. Jackson tiene a otro inmovilizado en su cadera, Taehyung y un tercero sueltan golpes tan rápidos que Lucas no puede registrarlos. 

Un golpe en su cuello lo hace caer de rodillas antes de advertir que el gorila más grande lo tiene por el cuello.

“¿Acaso tu padre no te enseñó modales, Lucas?” dice Namjoon mientras se mueve a la barra a rellenar su vaso. “Nunca interrumpas a un hombre cuando está a punto de recibir una mamada.”

Lucas bufa y con un movimiento rápido golpea al hombre en las costillas, gira sobre sí mismo y da dos golpes rápidos hasta romperle la nariz. Detrás de él, Taehyung es golpeado contra la pared, haciendo que su mejilla reciba una cortada.

Jackson da una patada y suelta un disparo rápido y deja al hombre en el suelo. Tras él, una lluvia de balas cae. Taehyung logra soltarse y esquiva un disparo de parte del atacante de Chenle, por su parte Chenle logra patear al hombre y se tira sobre este y golpea su rostro tantas veces como puede. Un disparo vuelve a sonar, pero ningún hombre cae. 

Lucas recibe una patada en el abdomen y un golpe en el rostro que revienta su mejilla. Un leve escozor en el hombro lo hace quejarse, pero vuelve a estirar el brazo en un puño que hace caer al hombre. Tras él suena un disparo más y luego Chenle aparece a su lado.

“Tienes todo mi jodido cuerpo y tú” se queja Lucas. “Golpeas mi cara, maldito bastardo.” Con una patada en el rostro, Lucas termina de noquear al hombre y luego recibe el arma que Chenle le ofrece. 

Sin reparaciones, Lucas dispara en el centro de la cabeza del hombre, creando un charco de sangre.

“Jackson” ordena Lucas.

Jackson asiente y de una patada abre la puerta de la habitación del privado. Namjoon está desnudo y la cabellera rubia de Lana se mueve de arriba abajo mientras un lloriqueo sale de alguna de las chicas.

“Tienes veinticuatro horas, Namjoon” dice Jackson antes de disparar un centímetro más allá de la cabeza del hombre. “La siguiente vez, haré un lindo agujero entre tus cejas.”

Jackson gira sobre sí mismo y se acerca a los chicos sin inmutarse. “Acaban de arruinar un Givenchy de colección. Mierda”

“¿Quién mierda usa un traje de colección para venir a una pelea?” se queja Taehyung.

“Lo dice alguien que usa un Armani edición limitada.” se burla Jackson.

“Ustedes son unos idiotas. No entiendo como no usan sus trajes a medida” se burla Chenle. “Un sastre personal hace que el traje se acomode a tí.”

“¿Dónde está Lucas?” pregunta Taehyung guardando el arma tras él.

“Mierda”, se queja Lucas mientras sostiene su brazo. “Aquí. Revisaba si había más hombres en la otra habitación, lo que menos necesitamos es una emboscada.”

“¿Todo bien jefe?” pregunta Chenle trotando hasta donde Lucas. 

“Solo es mi brazo, uno de los hombres de Namjoon debió haberme dado un mal golpe.”

“¿Puedes moverlo?” pregunta Jackson. “Creo que el doctor Hendery no llegará hasta mañana de Miami.”

Lucas intenta mover su brazo izquierdo pero un fuerte dolor se extiende desde su pecho hasta su cuello, haciendo que un quejido grave salga de entre sus labios.

“¡Lucas!” grita Chenle “No creo que sea un simple golpe, es-”

“Demonios Lucas, tienes una maldita bala en el hombro” explica Taehyung corriendo hacia él. Con rapidez, Taehyung abre la chaqueta de azul marino, exponiendo una enorme y creciente mancha de sangre que se expande desde el hombro de Lucas hasta el borde de su estómago.

* * *

Son las tres de la mañana cuando una muy cansada Rain sale por fin de su turno en el hospital. 

La apendicectomía salió bien, a pesar de las complicaciones. Un paro cardiaco a causa de la infección generalizada que Ivy pudo controlar; para que tras dos horas de arduo trabajo, todo terminara saliendo bien. Al igual que el resto de la noche. 

Emergencias había estado tranquilo, un par de cortadas que atender y un caso de pierna rota; nada demasiado estresante ni interesante. Sin embargo, el sentirse drenada es inevitable, entre los casos, los internos de primer año haciendo preguntas estúpidas y la cirugía; su espalda, pies y cabeza se sienten como si pesaran una tonelada.

Arrastrándose con pesadez por el estacionamiento, Rain logra observar la bonita camioneta azul oscuro de Johnny. Sus hombros y espalda relajándose un poco más ante la idea de partir a casa. 

El aire de la noche es refrescante y suave, el cielo de Nueva York es azul oscuro y Rain agradece llevar puesta unos biker shorts y una las camisetas que le robó a Johnny cuando estuvieron en la universidad. Con rapidez Rain abre la puerta trasera y deja caer su lonchera y una maleta que guarda su uniforme sucio, sus papeles y un par de revistas de medicina que encontró interesantes en la sala de doctores. 

Acomodándose detrás del volante, Rain deja que el frío cuero negro abrace su piel, enciende el aire acondicionado y se deja caer sobre el asiento.  _ Quizás, solo quizás debería… debería dormir un poco antes de manejar a casa _ , se dice así misma antes de que sus párpados cedan ante el cansancio. 

* * *

_ “¿Doctora R?”  _ la llaman en la oscuridad “ _ ¡¿Doctora R?! Mierda Lucas, abre los ojos. Mierda.”  _

Rain se remueve hasta que el ruido de puños golpeando su ventana la despiertan de golpe.

En la oscuridad y bajo la suave luz de la luna y las farolas, puede reconocer a Taehyung cubierto de lo que parece ser sangre, en sus brazos un pálido rostro de ojos café la miran. 

“Dios. Mierda. Tae” cuestiona Rain mientras intenta comprender la escena.

Frente a ella, Taehyung tiene las manos y anillos llenos de sangre, su rostro posee una leve cortada sobre la ceja, sobre la mejilla y parte de su, curiosamente elegante, ropa está cubierta con manchas de humedad que lo más seguro sean manchas de sangre. Sin embargo, lo más alarmante es el hombre alto y delgado que Taehyung tiene a su lado. 

De suave rostro pálido, el hombre apenas emite sonido alguno, si no fuera por la forma en la que él la mira y por la que su pecho se mueve de arriba abajo, Rain creería que el hombre estaba muerto.

“Mierda, Lucas.” se queja Taehyung con voz cargada de estrés. “Doctora R, necesito que nos ayudes, por favor”, ruega.

“Tienes a un hombre muriendo entre tus brazos Taehyung, por supuesto que sí. Necesitamos llegar a emergencias lo más pronto posible y prepararle una sala de ope-”

“Doctora R, no-” intenta hablar Taehyung mientras coloca más del peso del hombre sobre él. “No podemos, nadie puede saber que estamos o estuvimos aquí” explica.

“Tae-”

“Por favor” ruega Taehyung. “Él no puede… no puede morirse” insiste.

“¿Taehyung?” la voz del hombre es apenas audible, pero dolorosa. “Sólo llévame a casa maldita sea.”

Un gemido lastimero brota del pecho del hombre que apenas si logra mantener los ojos abiertos. Rain sabe que lo que va a hacer está mal, que puede costarle la licencia y el trabajo; pero también sabe que esta es su vocación y que no puede dejar que nadie, bajo ninguna circunstancia muera en sus manos.

“Súbelo al auto, lo llevaremos a la entrada trasera del hospital y lo voy a revisar” explica Rain mientras traza un plan en su mente. “Maldita sea Taehyung. Necesitaré una maldita explicación luego de esto.” 

Taehyung y Rain suben con cuidado al hombre a la parte trasera del auto. Rain nota la cantidad alarmante de sangre que empapa la camisa y que ensuciará el auto, pero el dulce y cansado rostro del hombre empujan sus pensamientos fuera de su mente rápidamente. 

“¿Tú estás bien?” pregunta Rain encendiendo el auto y poniéndose en marcha. “¿También debo revisarte?”

“Solo tengo los puños reventados y un par de rasguños, nada que deba ser atendido de inmediato, doctora R.”

“Bien, atenderé a tu amigo y luego tú y yo tendremos una conversación.” Rain dice y Taehyung mantiene silencio. “Hey, tú, el de atrás” llama ella, “necesito que te mantengas despierto, ¿me oyes?” explica. “¿Puedes hablar?”

Un gemido doloroso sale de la boca del hombre cuando intenta hablar. “¿Ella es tu amiga Tete?” pregunta el hombre. “Una maldita cirujana del Memorial, maldito bastardo, ella es amiga de tu chica, ¿no?”

“Vale, entonces sí puedes hablar” dice Rain. “¿Me dices como te llamas?” 

“No lo sé linda, ¿qué tal sí…” un quejido lastimero corta su frase, el hombre respira un par de veces más antes de volver a hablar. “¿Qué tal si… ¿qué tal si primero me quitas… esta maldita bala del hombro y luego hablamos de lo que puedo o no hacer, ¿eh?”

Rain pone los ojos en blanco,  _ genial, el tipo es un imbécil _ , piensa mientras estaciona el auto.

“Taehyung, necesito que entres y abras la puerta del almacén del fondo. Es la segunda puerta de la derecha” explica Rain bajando del auto. “Yo lo ayudaré a entrar, tú consigue algo de agua para poder limpiarlo y trata de limpiarte tú también, debe haber alguna camiseta en la maletera para ti y para tu… amigo”

Taehyung asiente y trota a la puerta, entrando y dejándola abierta. Rain abre la puerta trasera y ve cómo el hombre apenas está logrando mantenerse sentado y con los ojos abiertos. 

Rain nota como los carnosos y formados labios del hombre están pálidos y su rostro, masculino y dulce, está pálido y en sus ojos se dibuja el pánico de poder morir.

“Vamos, apóyate en mí” ofrece Rain tomando al hombre de las manos y ayudándolo a salir del auto. “Tenemos que llegar a los suministros, no está muy lejos, ¿crees poder o debo intentar cargarte?”

Él aludido bufa y sale del auto a trompicones, su estabilidad siendo casi tan mala como la de un niño o un ebrio. 

“Vale, ahora ven, apóyate en mí” dice Rain tomando el largo brazo del hombre y apoyándolo en ella. “Eso es, vamos despacio, ¿sí? Solo necesitamos entrar y te curaré. Apuesto que no es nada grave” intenta tranquilizarlo.

“Es una maldita bala en el hombro, preciosa. Solo un pequeño rasguño, ¿verdad?” dice con tono sarcástico. 

“Es bueno saber que todo esto te resulta divertido. Hacerte el valiente supongo que debe ayudarle a tu ego.”

“Solo digo la verdad, preciosa.” dice burlón mientras cruzan la puerta. “No es la primera vez que… tengo algo atorado en el cuerpo” habla entrecortadamente.

“Wow, incluso eres gracioso. Es bueno saber que la bala no perforó nada importante, estás entero.”

“Igual podría dejar que me revises completo, ¿sabes? Puede que me duela algo más, así que tendrá que examinarme completo.”

“Eres-”

“¿Doctora R?” llama Taehyung cortándola. 

“Aquí” responde ella mientras entra en la habitación.

Taehyung se acerca con prisa y toma a Lucas, que se queja un poco mientras que es movido hacia la camilla en el centro de la habitación. 

“Necesito que consigas agua y una toalla húmeda” dice Rain tomando un par de guantes de una de las encimeras. “En la gaveta al lado de la puerta hay un recipiente de acero, ve al baño y llénalo.” Ordena.

Taehyung asiente y hace tal cual se le ordenó, Rain se sorprende de lo bien que él parece atacar órdenes y obedecer.

“Voy a quitarte la camisa, ¿está bien?”

“Moviéndonos rápido, ¿eh?” dice el hombre. “Supongo que puedo hacer una excepción para tí, suelo preferir ir a beber algo antes de que me desnuden, pero eres lo suficientemente linda como para que no me importe.” 

Rain muerde su lengua y recuerda que el hombre tiene una bala atorada en el hombro y lo que importa ahora es sacarla y no tener que verlo nunca más. Con rapidez se ata una coleta alta y se coloca los guantes, toma un estuche quirúrgico de uno de los cajones y lo abre a un lado.. 

Sin previo aviso y con las tijeras en la mano, Rain se acerca y corta desde el puño hasta el hombro de esta y termina de romper la tela hasta quitarla del cuerpo del hombre. Una vez desnudo, Rain reconoce tres cosas. La primera, la sangre estaba saliendo con más lentitud de su cuerpo por lo que llevaba rato desangrándose. Segundo, aquella había sido una camisa muy cara y la había hecho pedacitos con sus tijeras. Y tercera, el hombre sobre la camilla era ardiente. 

Su torso largo y deliciosamente bronceado estaba cubierto de sangre pero ni siquiera ello podía opacar la belleza de su cuerpo. Sus hombros anchos y marcados eran la primera invitación al resto de su cuerpo. Su torso marcado por un abdomen cincelado le habían quitado el aliento, su piel brillaba bajo la suave luz blanca de la habitación, haciéndolo verse como uno de los modelos amigos de Taeyong. Sus extremidades largas y bello rostro de aire infantil sin dejar de ser masculino, la dejaron confundida. ¿De donde alguien tan guapo podría haber-

“Te diría que admires cuanto quisieras nena, pero en este momento… necesito que quites esa mierda de mi hombro” dice él reventando la burbuja. 

Sacudiendo sus pensamientos, Rain se concentra en cumplir con quitarle la bala. 

“Aquí está el agua” dice Taehyung irrumpiendo en la habitación.

“Ponla a mi lado y ve a lavarte, ¿trajiste las camisetas?” Taehyung asiente. “Ve a asearte y luego ven aquí para curar esa mejilla” ordena.

“Vamos Tete, obedece a mamá” ordena el hombre de la camilla. “Estaré bien”

Taehyung duda un segundo para luego salir de la habitación.

En silencio y con cuidado, Rain se concentra en limpiar el torso del hombre en busca de otras heridas o signos de daño. Encuentra un golpe en uno de los laterales y hace una nota mental para recomendarle una radiografía. Aplica algo de yodo al borde del hombro, antes de detenerse a buscar alguna especie de sedante, encontrando solo el que es para niños. Resignada, toma las pinzas más largas antes de acercarse al paciente.

“Solo tengo sedante para niños, así que necesito que aguantes, ¿bien?” explica ella. “Ten, muerde esto” dice extendiendo una toalla y colocándola en los labios del hombre. “Será rápido y coseré deprisa, lo prometo.”

Él asiente y deja que Rain coloque la toalla entre sus labios.

“Bien, voy a ponerte un par de inyecciones en el hombro, puede que tarde un minuto en adormecerte la zona, recuerda que no es un sedante tan fuerte, así que si sientes dolor solo muerde la toalla.”

Rain se mueve con rapidez, toma la primera aguja, deja que el líquido penetre al lado izquierdo de la herida y luego hace lo mismo con el derecho. Sin titubear, Rain toma las pinzas y las coloca dentro del pequeño hueco, intentando sacarla de su hombro, pero fallando debido al ángulo que tiene. 

“Mierda” se queja cuando el pequeño trozo de metal vuelve a soltarse del agarre. 

A su lado el hombre se mantiene tranquilo y apacible, sin embargo Rain sabe que aquello le duele por la forma en la que su cuerpo se tensa, sus puños se aprietan y su pecho tiene la respiración agitada. 

Arrepintiéndose con tan solo pensarlo, Rain respira hondo y, apoyándose en las barandillas se impulsa hasta el borde y se coloca sobre el torso del hombre. Con movimientos rápidos y ágiles, Rain se concentra en sacar el pequeño trozo de metal del cuerpo del hombre, ignorando como sus caderas encajan sobre las de él o como su piel se siente suave y cremosa como la de ella. Por fin Rain logra quitar la bala del hombro del tipo. 

Lo coloca sobre uno de los recipientes que alistó y sin moverse, toma aguja e hilo y se concentra en la tarea. Con cuidado y concentración, Rain cose en silencio, dando puntadas suaves pero firmes, para que no quede rastro alguno de la herida. Diez minutos más tarde, ella coloca algo de gasa y cinta para cubrir la herida. 

Su cuerpo vuelve a relajarse y ahora, el cansancio es mayor que antes, pero no importa realmente, porque le quitó la bala a un tipo y porque aquella debe haber sido la mejor cocida que ha hecho jamás. 

“Si quieres quedarte encima de mí no tengo problemas” interrumpe el hombre con voz sedosa y rasposa, “pero preferiría que te quites la ropa, preciosa. Apuesto que te ves aún más sexy sin esta estúpida camiseta.” 

Con eso, Rain reacciona y se da cuenta de la situación y de cómo es que está: sobre las piernas de un ardiente extraño.

“Eres un cretino” dice bajándose de él.

Él coloca su enorme mano sobre la cadera de ella y procede a sonreír con seguridad y picardía. “Pensé que estabas disfrutando estar encima de mí” dice en tono burlón.

“Oh, créeme que no, preferiría estar durmiendo o haciendo cualquier otra cosa que encima tuyo” contesta. “Realmente no me importa cómo es que te lastimaste pero apuesto que esa boca tuya enfureció a alguien.”

Él ríe y cuando está apunto de contestar, Taehyung interrumpe en la habitación. 

“Gracias doctora” menciona Taehyung. 

“Esperame afuera, iré en un segundo.” ordena mientras se quita los guantes y toma otros, además de algo de yodo y crema para los golpes. “intenta descansar en silencio, ¿vale?” le dice al hombre de la camilla y sale antes de siquiera obtener una respuesta.

Afuera, Taehyung está sentado sobre el piso y con la cabeza recostada en la pared. Sus hombros caen cansados y sus cejas fruncidas.

“Ven aquí” dice Rain. “Voy a curar tu cara y tus manos, mientras tú me das una explicación” pide.

“Rain…”

“Taehyung…”

“No puedo decírtelo” intenta explicar. “No es tan… sencillo”

“Busca la manera de hacerlo, porque no vas a traer a un hombre perforado, estar en este estado y esperar que no haga preguntas. ¿Cómo se lo vas a decir a Ivy?”

“Hay cosas que es mejor no saber doctora R” explica con un gesto de dolor cuando Rain coloca algo de húmedo sobre su mejilla. “Lo que hago… hacemos, es peligroso. Ivy no tiene idea, pero entiende que es peligroso.”

“Taehyung…” dice en tono reprochante. “¿En qué estás metido?”

“No puedes saberlo Rain, es complicado; pero son mi familia. Yo…”

“¿Qué hay de Ivy? ¿Esto es seguro para ella? Ella también es tu familia, Tae”

“Lo sé, lo sé. Es solo que... mi vida es complicada y yo solo…” 

La vibración proveniente del pantalón de Taehyung los interrumpe. Rain se deja caer al lado de él y suspira mientras escucha como la voz del otro lado avisa que están en camino.

“Vienen por nosotros” explica Taehyung. “Te ayudaré a limpiar y luego te llevaré a casa, ¿está bien?” Rain asiente y recibe la mano de apoyo de él. “Gracias doctora R.”

“Mañana deberás traerme un café más grande y también quiero un sandwich de pavo  _ y  _ un muffin de chocolate.”

Taehyung ríe y asiente. “Como ordenes”, contesta.

En silencio y con el ambiente menos tenso, ambos recogen las cosas del pequeño cuarto. 

“Jackson está de camino” informa Taehyung. “Es hora de irnos”

El hombre asiente y dirige su mirada a Rain. “¿No hay beso que cura para el paciente?” pide con tono burlón.

“No puedo creer que seas amigo de este idiota” se queja Rain mientras cierra la puerta del cuarto de suministros.

Con prisa se adelanta a la puerta de salida y la sostiene abierta para que ambos hombres pasen.

Afuera, un hombre alto y delgado de rostro afilado los espera. Su cabello marrón oscuro cae lacio y largo hasta la frente.

“Jackson tiene la camioneta prendida” explica con voz seria el hombre. “Yo llevaré a la doctora, tú encárgate de llegar a salvo a casa.” 

En ese momento, Rain entiende a lo que Taehyung se refería con peligro, porque el hombre que tiene frente a ella es delgado e intimidante. 

“Señorita” dice estirando su brazo y esperando a que ella se dirija al auto. 

Rain asiente y se mueve con prisa, viendo como Taehyung y el idiota de su amigo se suben a una enorme camioneta negra de lunas polarizadas. 

El tipo se adelanta y le abre la puerta trasera, Rain se sube sin poner objeciones y ve cómo el hombre enciende el auto. Con un par de indicaciones, el hombre se encamina a casa de Rain y cuando esta por fin ve su departamento, suelta el aire que ha estado reteniendo. 

“¿Señorita?” la llama el hombre. “Me llevaré el auto y lo entregaré mañana temprano, me encargaré de las manchas de sangre” explica. “Que tenga una buena noche.” Se despide.

Rain baja del auto mientras asiente y se dirige de manera casi automática dentro del lugar. Una vez en el ascensor, Rain pestañea cansada, confundida y asustada.

“Dios y yo pensé que esta noche iba a ser tranquila” se queja mientras marca el octavo piso, ahora sí, camino a casa. 


End file.
